How To Rock Anubis Plus other fun stories!
by MinaNartin
Summary: What happens when Kasey Simon shows up at Anubis house? Will a certain American reveal a hidden talent? Will love blossom? Who will win the battle of the bands? First story, please be nice. plz dont steal my original song. Things are gunna ROCK xox Now more fun stories are added in the new chapters!
1. Chapter 1

How to Rock Anubis

Kasey Simon walked out of the shiny, black stretch limo and headed towards a building. It was called Anubis House. Kasey was visiting her BTPAF (best talented perfect American friend, its totes obvi…) Kasey knocked on the door, careful not to ruin her nails. A flawless American goddess opened the door.

"Omg! NINES!" Kasey screeched as she air kissed Nina.

"Kasey you made it" Nina screeched back just as enthusiastically.

No one in Anubis house knew what an amazing singer Nina was. Nina only liked to sing when she had to win Fabian back in talent competitions against Joy, but Joy had left to travel the world with Mick so Nina didn't have a chance to show off her amazing vocals yet.

"Where's your SCBB?" questioned Kasey.

"Oh, my super cute British boyfriend is over there. I'll call him" Nina said. Nina snapped her fingers two times and a nervous stuttering boy in a tux came running out of the living room carrying two drinks on a sparkling silver tray.

"you snapped my darling?" Fabian said "Would you like the sparkling peach water or the sparkling melon wat-"

"THAT WASN'T MY DRINK SNAP, GOSH FABIAN DON'T YOU KNOW ME AT ALL? THAT WAS MY 'COME HERE RIGHT NOW!' SNAP" Nina cut him off and knocked the tray out of his hands. Her anger disappeared and she introduced him to Kasey.

"Fabian, this is my BFEWMTA (best friend ever way more than Amber) from America. We are both American."

"Nice t-to meet y-" Fabian started to say but he was interrupted by Nina again.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK? AND TO MY BFEWMTA?" screamed Nina. Nina linked arms with Kasey and they skipped away, leaving Fabian to clean up the mess Nina made.

"Wow Nina, you're still as Perf as ever" exclaimed Kasey. "My new band was full of geeks and losers so I decided to ditch them. How bout we form our band?"

"That's a great idea" Nina said. "Fabian can carry all of our equipment while we make fun of how other people aren't as awesome as us. Plus he's not horrific at guitar so he can play with us. Eddie, my second boyfriend, plays the drums so he is so in."

"Wait Nina, you have two boyfriends?" questioned Kasey skeptically

"oh no, I have three" replied Nina. "My third boyfriend, Jerome, is having a 'friends with benefits' relationship with Patricia and Mara so I only get to date him on Sundays."

"oh ok" Kasey said. "let's call a band meeting and work on our new song"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later, in the new band room hang out~~~~~~~~~~

"OMG I love one Direction! We should totally go for their sound but with lyrics that are a mix of big time rush and Taylor swift" said Kasey.

"No, no. That's terrible." Said Nina rudely. "Our song is going to be about how wrong Fabian was for kissing Joy!"

"You're still not over that?" questioned Eddie. He glanced at Fabian who looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK TO QUEEN NINA, MASTER OF THE BAND AND EVERYTHING THAT IS AMERICAN?" Nina screeched at a volume that caused all the glass in England to shatter.

Fabian secretly wished he could be with his true love, Amelia pinches, but no one understands his love for her. They all disapprove because she's not a perf. But he loved her nonetheless; she didn't have to change for him….

"FAAAAAAAAAAAABIAN! Pay attention!" hollered Nina. He snapped back into reality. "okay here's the first draft, it's kinda rough- just kidding, I'm Nina, everything I do is perfect. Here's how it goes."

"_Oh Oh Fabian Why did you kiss joy? _

_You are my boy toy,_

_Whom only I can enjoy._

_Joy may be smarter than me,_

_But she aint half as perfect as me._

_Who cares that you two had history, _

_I'm Nina Martin and I can rhyme 'me' with 'me'"_

Kasey stood up at started a slow clap "That was amazi-"

"I WASNT FINISHED YET" screamed Nina, throwing a temper tantrum, flinging a tambourine at Kasey. Kasey used her perf power to dodge it but Eddie got hit straight in the face. "Here's the chorus, everyone sing along" She continued to sing in her melodious voice…

"_IIIIIIIIIIII'm NINA Martin, Fabulous as can be,_

_Don't you all wish you were me._

_I replaced a girl, then stole her friends, room, best friend, and potential boyfriend,_

_But that isn't all… I stole her Life! (life-life-yea)_

_Now I'm gunna be Fabian Rutter's wife!" _ Nina ended the song with a jumping kick flip that that smacked Jerome in his face.

"THAT WAS SO PERF, ITS TOTES OBVI WE ARE GOING TO WIN THE TALENT SHOW" screamed Kasey with glee.

"what talent show…?" questioned Eddie.

Nina completely ignored him. "We need a smoking hot name for our perf band…Oh, I know… 'Nina the Queena. All in favor? All opposed?" (no one dared raise their hand…)

"It's settled! We need matching outfits now." Nina said. She led everyone to her room, which she no longer shares with Amber because of the hairbrush incident where Amber left her hairbrush on Nina's bed. Nina periodically sent Mara to steal clothes out of Amber's closet for Nina's master collection. Nina surveyed her master closet and picked out pink sparkly dresses for everyone to wear, even the guys. No one dared confront Nina and Jerome even looked excited to wear the dress. Nina led her new band to the roof of the school for an impromptu concert.

Dresses flowing in the wind, they started to play their only song "Fabian's a stupid boy" The crowd was jamming and loving it (they were actually covering their ears and doubling over in pain from its awfulness, but they all so small from the roof Nina couldn't actually tell what was happening)

A black taxi pulled up to the front of the school half way through the song. Joy and Mick were back from their trip and started to get out of the car with their suitcases. They heard a terrible noise and looked at roof. They were paralyzed with shock. They slowly turned to look at each other with complete horror. They packed their suitcases back into the car and proceeded to slowly get back in the car and drive away.

The End.

**AN: Should I continue? I need at least 5 reviews before next chapter. First Fanfic, no flames**


	2. Chapter 2

Gustavo Roque happened to be in the audience and offered Nina a scholarship to Hollywood arts. She was so happy she jump kicked Fabian in the face then fist pumped and jumped around.

"You're just going to leave me and go off to some performing arts school in America?" questioned Fabian, who was holding a hand over his eye that just got hit.

"OF COURSE. I'M GUNNA BE A STAR!" screeched Nina.

Kacey cheered and hugged Nina. Nina didn't waste any time packing and before the end of the day she and Kacey were on a flight to the palm woods in California. (She left without ever saying goodbye to anyone, but no one really cared except Fabian)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Palm Woods~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nina checked in and got the best room in the whole building, but she wasn't satisfied so she kicked everyone else out of their rooms and forced them all to live in the pool. Big time rush was especially unhappy, but NINA THE QUEENA said she ruled of America and didn't care what anyone else had to say. She also decided to date all of them at the same time because they were so hot and she couldn't choose. She had a brother relationship with Kendal.

Nina went to Roque records to start recording. Then it happened. She saw the 5 most beauteous boys she had ever seen. She ran up to one direction and started to date all of them as well. Nina's impressive collection of boyfriends included Eddie, Jerome, Fabian, Kendal, Carlos, Logan, James, Liam, Louis, Nail, harry, and Zayne (all at the same time). Kacey thought it was totes obvi that Nina would be the biggest star ever.

Meanwhile, in England, Fabian was depressed. He didn't know how to function without Nina. Amber and Alfie had gotten together, as did Patricia and Eddie, and Mara and Jerome. Fabian was the only one in the house who didn't have a soul mate. He had no one to talk to or hang out with. He wished he could be with Nina, but then realized he was free to be with his one true love…Amelia Pinches. He ran into her arms and carried her off into the sunset.

Back in America, Nina had caused Roque records to go bankrupt and everyone lost their jobs. All of her boyfriends dumped her at the same time, and she was chased out the palm woods by an angry mob. Kacey realized she missed molly and Kacey left to back her highs chool.

Nina already dropped out of high school and had no plan B. She became a hobo and lived under the bridge next to hawk studios.

Nina became an urban legend and lived Happily Ever After (except she had no money and no Fabian…)

~~~~~2 years at Fabian and Amelia's wedding~~~~

"Does anyone object to my OTP's eternal mergence of their lives" asked the preacher

"I DO. FABIAN I LOVE YOU AND I HAVE SO MUCH CLASS RUINING YOUR WEDDING BECAUSE I NEVER GOT OVER SOME STUPID HIGH SCHOOL CRUSH!" screamed Nina, shocking everyone.

"Me too!" cried Jerome. "Fabian I love you, and I always have"

Everyone had their shocked faces on. Jerome and Nina started to fight over Fabian. They each grabbed an arm and tried to claim him as their own. Amelia got scared and ran away.

"wait why isn't Joy fighting over Fabian? Isn't that her thing?" questioned Amber who was watching the fight with a bag of popcorn and was wearing a 'Fabina is number 1' shirt.

Mick and Joy were sitting a few rows over, having been happily married for 3 years. "Um Amber, I never have and never will physically hurt someone over a boy, like you did to Mara when you found out she cheated on that French test for Mick. And unlike you, I want Fabian to be happy with who he chooses, and I'm married to Mick." Joy said. Joy and Mick got up and left because they realized all of their friends were dysfunctional.

Nina and Jerome started a brawl and the police had to come and break it up. Then Nina realized that she really loved Eddie because he was the Osirion and Hot. She grabbed Eddie and started making out with him even though Patricia was sitting right there. The whole wedding turned into a chaotic mess and Fabian slipped out the back and ran to Cambodia where he would be safe.


	3. Chapter 3

NINA SAVES AMERICA

One glorious 4th of July, Nina decided to invite all of the Anubis residents (minus Joy, of course) to her fabulous American cook out. She told Fabian that it was a pool party and told him to tell the other boys (it actually wasn't a pool party but she just wanted to see all of the Anubis hotties shirtless). Nina, being too lazy and pretentious to do any of her own work, ordered Amber to get the decorations, Mara to set up the food, and Patricia to get the music. Nina sat around in a lounge chair and sipped lemonade while all of her friends worked. It was very hot out and Nina started to perspire.

"OMG GROSS!" screeched Nina "I'm SWEATING! EEEWWWWWW!"

"Coming my queen!" said Amber as she rushed over to Nina's side and fanned her with a big leaf.

After an hour of preparation, it was time to party. The boys arrived and were confused as to why the girls weren't in their swimsuits. Nina giggled and said she told them a little fib, and they forgave her for blatantly manipulating them because nothing Nina does is ever wrong. Nina went to go grill up some hotdogs and hamburgers when all of a sudden, disaster struck...There were no hotdog buns!

"Oh no" breathed Nina, she started to hyperventilate. "Mara, you have single handedly ruined this barbeque and all of the fourth of July for everyone in the U.S."

Nina called the authorities and had Mara deported for wrecking Nina's favorite holiday. Still, there were no buns and something had to be done. Nina, being the super smart thinker she is, called her gran, who was sick in bed, and screamed at her to bring over some hotdog buns NOWWWW! After waiting 10 minutes Nina's Gran finally arrived with the buns.

"Its about time!" humphed Nina pretentiously. She took the buns from her gran and pushed her gran down to the floor.

Nina gave the buns to Eddie and forced him to cook for everyone. Eddie, also being an American, knew how to bbq awesomely. They did a super cool Osirian-Chosen One handshake and Eddie proceeded to cook.

Nina announced it was time for her and Fabian's special dance, so she dragged Fabian out on the dance floor, slapped a cowboy hat on him, and started to square dance. Then Nina saw that the food was done so she pushed Fabian to the ground and ran past everyone to the food. She stuffed everyone's food in her face and ate all of the food in sight. Everyone was upset that Nina ate their food, but then they forgave her because she's Nina, the flawless, American, Chosen One. Nina then took everyone's belongings that they brought with them to America and put them in a pile will some dynamite. She pushed the button and detonated the explosive, resulting in the most beautiful fireworks and of them had ever seen. They all grouped hugged and watched the spectacular fireworks light up the night sky.

The End.


End file.
